The Lady Morgana
by BeasWonderwall
Summary: Morgana McGrath, Merlin Emrys attending an English Literature class in college together. But when Morgana becomes Merlin's tutor things get a little complicated. Merlin/Morgana oneshot. Modern AU story.


**Just a short Merlin/Morgana one shot I wrote ... I hope you like it ;) it's a modern college AU story so yeah!**

**Reviews are highly appreciated :)**

**Love Bea  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>The Lady Morgana<strong>

Morgana walked through the snowy landscape, hugging herself. She froze and the warm coat she was wearing really didn't help anymore. Small ice crystals were in her black hair. She coughed slightly and sighed. Her mind raced around the events that had taken place the past months. It had never occurred her that it all would end like this. The first time she had seen the new student in her English Literature class she hadn't paid much attention to him. She hadn't even looked at him closely enough to realize that there was only one word to describe him: beautiful. He was odd but all the odd things about him, the pale skin, the dark hair, the huge ears, the thin arms and those sharp cheekbones made him something special. Something beautiful. Morgana hadn't even paid attention to his name. If she had had she would had recognize the strange sound. Just like her's. A name from the Arthurian Legend.

Slowly the area around her got darker as dawn started to come over the landscape. It was time to go back to college. Her best friend would be worried otherwise. Morgana turned around on her heels and as she looked up she immediately stopped walking. "What are you doing here?" She asked curiously and titled her head.

A flickering street light finally decided to light up the street and it hit half of the face of the man standing in front of her. His dark hair was full of small snowflakes and one landed directly on his nose. Morgana felt the urge to wipe it off but she kept where she was. "Morgana … I …" His lightly horse voice was somehow so familiar to her though the first time she had talked to him had been about two months ago.

* * *

><p>"<em>Morgana, I need to talk to you after the lesson." Her English Literature teacher said during their Wednesday lesson. On Wednesday they had the first class of the day in the cold room in the northern wing of the huge college building and as always Morgana kept herself warm with a strong, black coffee from the nearest Starbucks. Morgana looked up from her desk and nodded. She could guess what Mr Higgins wanted to talk about. Her grades got worse since the summer break and there was an explanation for this. It was just that Morgana didn't want him to know about.<em>

_While she looked up she recognized two blue eyes staring at her and she was about to hiss something into the guy's direction as he turned around again to face Higgins. Morgana continue to stare at his neck for a while without moving before she stared at the book in front of her. When they first had started reading the book she had to hold back a laugh. It was a version of the Arthurian Legend and she could've cursed her parents once again. They were professors for British History at the Oxford University and totally obsessed with the Arthurian Legend. Because of that they had given their daughter the name Morgana and as she had grown up Morgana had always hated her parents for giving her such an odd name._

_As always time didn't seem to pass and it was a relief as finally the dark gong echoed through the old building and the students were allowed to close their books. Morgana quickly packed away her stuff before she headed towards Higgins desk. The old man with the white hair sighed and looked at his students who hastily left the room. "Mr Emrys … It would be nice if you could leave as well." Higgins said and Morgana looked around just to see those two blue eyes stare at her once more. They belonged to a tall, thin guy with black hair and a pale skin. The first thought she had about him was odd._

"_Of course, Mr Higgins. I'm sorry." The young man apologized and quickly left the room not without bumping his bag against Morgana's back. He apologized once more and then closed door behind his clumsy self._

"_What did you want to talk about?" Morgana asked the old man and Higgins sighed._

"_You do know this Ms McGrath. You know it just as well as I do." Higgins said. "As I know your parents are interested in the legend I thought that I would do you a favour by choosing this topic but it seems that I was wrong. Your grades are getting worse and the last essay was nothing compared to your others. I want you to get enthusiastic again. I know what happened but this is not an excuse."_

_Morgana gulped. He had no idea what had happened between her and her parents. "I'll do my best, I promise." Morgana lied and was about to leave._

"_I'm sorry that I have to say this but I don't trust you, Morgana. That's why I want you to tutor one of your class mates. Young Mr Emrys has problems to keep up and I want you to help him. And to clear things up this is not something to please me; this is an order of mine. And now you're allowed to go!"_

_Morgana stared at her teacher and she already hated the idea to tutor another pupil. She had been the best student before the summer break but she had no intentions to go there again. Morgana went out the room and closed the door behind her. As she lifted up her gaze she saw the blue eyes again._

"_Morgana? Morgana McGrath?" His voice was horsy and shivers went up and down her spine._

"_That would be me." Morgana said and started walking down the hallway. "What do you want?"_

"_Higgins told me that you would tutor me." The boy started babbling. "You know that I really appreciate this. I suck at English Literature and you have been really good at it. At least that's what Gwen said. Gwen's my best friend. You know her, don't you?" The first time he breathed in was when he nearly dripped over his own feet._

_Morgana had to chuckle. "I do know Gwen." She stated and then turned around. "Tomorrow afternoon in the library at 3 pm. Be in time or you'll regret it." She said and then left the boy alone._

* * *

><p>"What do you want from me, Emrys? Haven't I done everything you wanted? You got a B+ on your essay, Gwen asked you out! Leave me alone!" Morgana stumped past him and ignored the footsteps following her. She really had done everything to make his life a little better and she hadn't asked for anything in return.<p>

"Morgana … please wait up …" Finally he got a hold on her arm and spun her around, forcing her to face him. "I am sorry, Morgana. Listen to me!"

"Merlin! I am freezing! Can't you just leave me alone?" Morgana tried to free herself but the grip around her wrist was too tight. "Please … I'm cold."

"Take my jacket." Merlin offered and freed himself out of the warm brown leather jacket he was wearing.

"You'll get a cold!" Morgana protested and finally was free again, pacing away from the boy. "Go home, Merlin! Go to Gwen and your other friends!" She enjoyed saying the boy's name way too much. The memory of when she first had said it rushed into her mind and though she did her best to push it away it captured her immediately.

* * *

><p><em>Morgana sat in the library. Like every other Thursday afternoon there was nearly nobody there. All the girls watched the football practice because of that show-off called Arthur James and the boys always were where the girls were. As footsteps approached her she looked up just to find her tutee standing in front of her desk. He fiddled with his fingers and his dark hair made him look even paler than usual. "Sit down." Morgana said and pointed to the chair across from her's.<em>

"_Thank you." He whispered and the chair scratched across the wooden floor. With his thin, long fingers he drew patterns onto the table until Morgana finally spoke up again. "Get your book out and shoot whatever question you want to." She murmured while she thumbed through her book. It already looked worn out as she had read it over and over again. Her own name patron had made her feel insecure about who she was herself. She wanted to know if she had anything in common with her._

"_Why did your parents name you Morgana?" The boy asked his eyes glued to the table._

"_I don't think that's any of your business." She said icily. "Any other questions?"_

"_I'm named Merlin because my Mum thought that I'm going to change something in the world, just like the Merlin of the Arthurian Legend did. I am not quite sure if I'm going to do this with a D in English Literature." He smirked and his blue eyes hit Morgana's. "My Mum lives in England … I transferred here because I got bullied. Due to my name! I've never heard a stupider reason to change schools but I did it to please my Mum. And here I am. Without my family and the only person being nice to me is Gwen. I suck at English Literature but my Mum wants me to study it as my father also did …"_

_Morgana knew that he would tell her his life story if she wouldn't stop him. "Shut up! I don't want to get to know your entire life! I am here because Higgins forces me to not because I want to do this!" She nearly yelled at him._

"_Thank you very much." Merlin said with pure sarcasm in his voice. "Then just let's drop this! I'm out." He was about to stand up but Morgana grabbed his wrist. "Merlin … please … I am sorry. I'll do my best to be nice, okay?"_

"_Fine. And I won't ask you anymore private questions." He agreed and sat down again, opening his book. While he flipped through the pages to look for an interesting scene Morgana watched him curiously. He licked his lips several times while his eyes flickered over the pages. His hair fell into his forehead and slightly covered his brows which he furrowed together during reading one page more intense. "Morgana … would you please stop staring at me?"_

* * *

><p>Morgana quickened her steps and Merlin kept up with her pace. "Please listen to me! I am begging you to listen to me!" Morgana sighed when the college showed up in front of her. The snow got heavier and big flakes landed in her hair. "Morgana … just once chance … give me one chance …"<p>

"I won't give you a chance, Merlin!" Morgana yelled. She spun around and stared at the young man in front of her. "I have been hurt way too often to let you allow hurting me again!" The pictures rushed through your head again and again.

* * *

><p>"<em>Morgana, why don't you ever go out?" Merlin asked one Friday evening after they were ready studying. "You could go out with me and Gwen." He offered while packing his stuff away.<em>

"_I don't think this would be a good idea. I prefer being alone, you know." Morgana walked around the table and waited for Merlin like she always did. They left the library together and stopped under the street light right across the small path. "Have fun with Gwen! And a nice weekend! I'll see you Monday then." Morgana said and was about to turn around as Merlin gently grabbed her wrist._

"_To you, too." He gently tugged a strand of hair behind Morgana's ear before he turned around and walked away. Morgana watched him as long as he was in sight. Then she spun around._

* * *

><p>"<em>I don't believe you, Morgana!" Merlin nearly yelled at the top of his lungs and laughed. They weren't at the library this time but in Morgana's small flat that her parents paid for her. "That's you?" He pointed towards a picture of young Morgana and cringed with laughter.<em>

"_That is so not funny, Merlin." Morgana hissed and stepped towards the picture turning it around so that Merlin couldn't stare at it any longer. "Get out your book and start studying!" She ordered him and pointed towards a small table._

_Her little flat was cleaned like always. There was a small kitchen booth in the corner and Merlin had to chuckle once more. He couldn't imagine his cold tutor to stand there and cook. "I'll get you something to drink." She said this time more nicely._

"_Thanks …" Merlin murmured and sat down on the table. "Am I the first one that has ever been here?" While he looked around he drew patterns onto the wooden table once more._

"_Of course not … if you … well … yes you are! Happy with that?"_

"_Nah not really. Why don't you let anybody be your friend?"_

"_I let you be my friend." Morgana answered and sat down across from Merlin._

"_Does that mean we are friends?" Merlin asked surprised and chuckled as Morgana's eyebrows shot up. "I guess so." Morgana said. "Just if you want to be my friend, of course."_

_Merlin looked up and his blue eyes met the one of Morgana. "I'd love to." He simply stated and smiled his endearing smile._

* * *

><p>"<em>Are you in love with Gwen?" Morgana asked Merlin once after studying. They sat on Morgana's couch and Morgana had laid her legs over Merlin's laps. She played with her curls. Since a few days they went even outside of all the studying. Every now and then they met on campus. Sitting under trees and once in a while Gwen was there as well. Morgana had recognized the way Merlin looked at her. It was so different from how he treated her or every other girl he talked to.<em>

"_Why are you asking me this? I am not allowed to ask you a private question but you're allowed to ask me?" Merlin teased her while playing with hem of her jeans._

"_You've asked me way too many personal questions already!" Morgana stated smirking. "And stop that! You're tickling me!" He wasn't tickling her at all. It felt good how gently he stroked her ankle while playing around but she wouldn't allow such feelings. She didn't want to find a boyfriend. She wanted to keep her life to herself. She already had let Merlin conquer it way too much; she couldn't allow it any further._

"_What if I am?" Merlin asked and looked at her. Those blue, sparkling eyes that captured her as soon as she stared at them._

"_Then I would say that I am happy for you." Lie her head yelled but she blocked it out._

"_Well … I don't know if I am … could be, couldn't be …" Merlin sighed and looked at his fiddling fingers._

* * *

><p><em>Morgana sat on her kitchen table. Merlin just had left after another session of studying. She had re-read his essay about a character of the Arthurian Legend. Of course, he had chosen Merlin, the great wizard.<em>

_Slowly she stood up and cleaned the table. She put her books into the cupboard over the couch. A dozens of books about the Arthurian Legend were placed there. She had become them from her parents. Each birthday a new one until she had told them at her last birthday that she wanted to go to the states to study._

_Morgana sighed. She liked Merlin. She really did and since she had found out about his may-or-may-not-existing feelings for Gwen she had felt deep in her heart that there was more then just friendship. But she would never admit it loud. To nobody, not even herself._

_Morgana dropped herself onto the couch and closed her eyes. She should tell him before he really started to fall for Gwen. Since this summer she never had told anybody that she loved him. The memory hurt too badly. Her old love, her boyfriend for four years died after a car accident. She missed Leon. She still missed him but somehow Merlin had taken his place. He hadn't replaced him but he had slowly taken another piece of Morgana's heart._

_She stood up and grabbed her coat. She would tell Merlin before it was too late. Without looking back she left her flat and headed towards the college._

* * *

><p><em>Morgana slammed her door shut, tears screaming down her face. Of course, she would've been hurt again. Like always when she let someone into her heart.<em>

_She had gone to Merlin's flat share. She had wanted to tell him what she felt for him. She had seen him kissing Gwen._

_Never had she felt that humiliated._

* * *

><p><em>Morgana walked down the hallway to English Literature class. She hadn't talked to Merlin since had seen him kissing Gwen. She wouldn't stand it if he told her that he truly loved Gwen.<em>

_As she entered the class room immediately her eyes fell onto the place in front of her where Merlin used to sit. He already was there and Gwen sat on his desk. Suddenly she felt the urge to throw up but she put herself together. With a little smile she sat down on her place and opened her book._

_She didn't want to stare at Gwen and Merlin any longer so she re-read the ending of the Legend again where Mordred killed Arthur. Someone should kill Arthur James immediately. Then there would finally be peace in the library again on Tuesday; the day when Arthur James would act as if he actually was interested in literature._

_Morgana felt Merlin's glance on her. Before Gwen happened she used to be the one sitting on his desk. She wouldn't get a kiss like Gwen did probably right now._

* * *

><p><em>It was the first day of snow when Merlin and Morgana talked outside of tutoring. The days before Morgana always threw out Merlin with any kind of excuse. She didn't want to get intrigue to him any longer.<em>

"_Morgana! Tell me what's wrong! Have I done something wrong?" Merlin asked as Morgana was about to close the door behind him._

"_It's nothing, Merlin. It really isn't anything!" Morgana assured him._

"_I am your friend, Morgana. I know you good enough to tell when you're lying or upset about something." Merlin said and then put a hand on Morgana's shoulder. "You can tell me anything, you know …"_

_Morgana shrugged his hand off. "Goodbye, Merlin." With that she closed the door and sighed._

* * *

><p><em>The next Wednesday they got back their essays about the character. Morgana woke up with fever and refused to go to college. It was around noon when it knocked on her door. "Morgana! Open!" It was Merlin and Morgana slowly opened the door.<em>

"_What is it, Merlin?"_

"_You don't look good." He stated and entered the flat without waiting for an invitation. "You'll never know what I got in the essay! I GOT A B+! You got an A of course!" Merlin grabbed her waist and spun her around, lifting her off her feet. She was wearing her college hoodie and shorts. Feeling him that close made her stomach turn round. As he pressed his lips on her cheek he laughed into her ear. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" He let her down again and steadied her, not letting her go. Once more he tugged a strand of hair behind her ear._

_Morgana couldn't help it but kiss him. His lips felt soft against her. Yet she could sense his shock and quickly pulled away. "Sorry …" She mumbled and stared at her feet. "You can go now …" She opened her door._

"_Morgana … I …"_

"_Just go, Merlin! Go!" Morgana nearly yelled and without another word Merlin left the flat. Before he was out the room he lightly touched Morgana's cheek._

* * *

><p>"You have been the one who wouldn't let me into your life from the start!" Merlin yelled. "You never stopped on throwing me back out again as soon as I got too close to you! I have no idea what happened to you but I wanted to help you! I wanted to become friends with you!" Merlin grabbed her shoulders and then put his hands around her cold face. "Morgana … believe me! It never was my intention to hurt you!"<p>

Morgana couldn't help but stare into those blue eyes. "Then why did you do it?" Her voice wasn't more then a mere whisper.

"Because you pushed me away. I never thought that you had feelings for me!"

"I don't have feelings for you, Emrys!" Morgana hissed and tried to push him away but he wouldn't let her. Instead he pressed his lips onto her's. They were icy but still as soft as they had been during their first kiss. Merlin's tongue slightly graced over Morgana's lower lip. She pushed herself closer towards his body and rested her hands on his jacket. As her tongue touched Merlin's he gently pulled away, staring into her green eyes.

"I don't have feelings for you, Emrys." She repeated herself. This time it came weakly and Merlin had to smile. "Don't lie, McGrath! It doesn't suite you." His thin fingers trailed over her cheek and rested on her neck.

"What about Gwen?" Morgana asked and stared at her hands placed on Merlin's jacket.

"She'll understand." He murmured. "She understood right from the beginning." Merlin placed one hand upon Morgana's and gently stroke over it with his thumb.

"I never meant to hurt you." Merlin assured her once more. Morgana smiled a weak smile. "You got a B+." She said.

"I did." Merlin beamed. "Thanks to you." He bent towards her and pecked her lips once more. "Do you want to read it?" He had relieved her and dragged towards the college.

"I've read it about a thousand times already!" Morgana protested while he pulled her up the stairs to his flat. "I really don't want to read it again! It's so self conceited!" Merlin had to chuckle. He pushed the door open. As always his flat mate was out, watching soccer or flirting with girls. It was the first time that Morgana had been in her and her mouth fell open as she saw the picture on the cupboard next to the door while Merlin rummaged through his bag. "Your room mate is Arthur James? Ugh … I hate him!" Morgana stated.

"He isn't that bad when you get to know him!" Merlin assured her and handed her about twenty pages. "Who did you write about if I may ask?"

Morgana smiled and took the essay from him. "Arthur Pendragon. He's the one who changes the most in my opinion. He's the most interesting one." Her glance fell down onto the pages in her hand. _"Morgana LeFay"_ stood there in thick letters. "You wrote about Morgana? Why?"

"Because Morgana is the most interesting person to me." Merlin simple stated and took Morgana's hand into his.


End file.
